1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice-carving machine that can simplify the process of carving ice blocks, and also save carving time and cost, is especially suitable for a mass production of ice sculptures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased need for decoration, more and more ice sculptures are popularly used in all kinds of occasions and ceremonies. In addition, many drinks are decorated with an ice block in a certain shape in order to have a better price. The ice block with a certain shape is in great demand in market. But the problems are that:
Firstly, each ice sculpture has to be carved by an experienced worker, and the production should be prevented from thawing. Ceremonies and other occasions usually need a great many ice sculptures, and the time-cost and labor-cost ice producing method is unsuitable for mass production.
Secondly, the skill to carve ice is difficult to learn in a short time, so each ice sculpture has to be carved by an experienced worker. Although the sculptures can be used for decoration, they are likely to thaw, and it is difficult to find a skilled worker, so that the cost for producing ice sculptures are too high.
Thirdly, the need for mass production of ice blocks grows rapidly, but except for using molds, it is hard to find a producing technique after producing ice blocks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.